Northwest Mansion Mystery
"Northwest Mansion Mystery",https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/556551772362137600 also listed as "Northwest Mansion Noir",http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/dnr/2015/DX_Februrary_2015.pdf is the tenth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 30th episode overall. It premiered on February 16, 2015. Official overview Pacifica enlists Dipper’s help to rid the Northwest Mansion of a ghost before he wreaks havoc on her fancy party.http://themysteryofgravityfalls.tumblr.com/post/109416556169 Synopsis After the Northwests discover a ghost haunting their mansion, Preston Northwest tells Pacifica to hire Dipper to exorcise the ghost from their mansion before their fancy party. In exchange for agreeing to help out Pacifica, Dipper asks for 3 tickets to her fancy party, for Mabel, Candy and Grenda. Dipper consults his Journal for guidance, but the only advice he can find is a suggestion to "beg for mercy." Dipper quickly traps the ghost, but soon learns that the ghost, that of a lumberjack who was killed by a mudslide that was a result of the Northwest Manor's construction, was promised attendance to the Northwests' fancy party (when he was alive). He tricks Dipper into accidentally releasing him, and goes back to haunting the party. The ghost brings the taxidermy animals to life, attacking the party-goers, and he turns all the attendees to wood, Dipper included. In order to break the curse, Pacifica opens the gates to let the regular townsfolk to enter." Also McGucket tells Dipper that he fixed the laptop and that something big is coming. Also there is a banner with people hailing Bill Cipher Credits *'Written by:' **Mark Rizzo **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Matt Braly *'Storyboarded by:' **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Luke Weber **Emmy Cicierega **Vaughn Tada *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger **Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest **Matt Chapman as Marius von Fundshauser **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan Wentworth **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland **Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest **Will Forte as Tyler **Nick Offerman as Agent Powers **Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs and the Ghost of Northwest Manor **Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined **Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *'Additional Voices:' **Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket **Kevin Michael Richardson **Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Northwest Production notes Character revelations *Pacifica is afraid of her parents. *Preston is referred to by name for the first time. *Pacifica's middle name is Elise, either that or Preston was saying Alice in a heavily accented way. * Dipper and Pacifica have formed a friendship as of this episode. In addition, at certain points either Dipper or Pacifica act vaguely romantic towards each other, suggesting they may have a relationship in a future episode. * McGucket has repaired the laptop and predicts imminent disaster. * Bill is somehow involved with the impending doom. *The Northwest family has been known to be a fraud and do morally wrong decisions, besides the town founder conspiracy. Series continuity *Mabel and Pacifica are still on friendly terms after the events of "The Golf War." **Pacifica also begins to accept Mabel's friends and family, but retains some prejudice towards them. *The town's mayor is clearly dying, alluding to a cryptogram found in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!. *Dipper mentions the Northwest family's false claims of being descendants of the town's founder, as revealed in "Irrational Treasure." *Dipper uses blacklight to read Journal 3's invisible ink first discovered in "Scary-oke." *During the ghost's attack, Dipper is frozen in a form foretold to be his last by the Shape Shifter in "Into the Bunker." *Robbie and Tambry continue their relationship first established in "The Love God." *Grenda charms Austrian royalty, hinting at the possibility of her marrying rich as revealed in a cryptogram from Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!. *McGucket attempts to meet with Dipper regarding recovered memories, having been included in the hunt for the Author in "Society of the Blind Eye." *McGucket uses his laptop recovered by the gang in "Into the Bunker," and later destroyed by Bill Cipher in "Sock Opera." *Agent Powers and Agent Trigger discuss more readings from the Universe portal they began tracking in "Scary-oke." *The episode's ending cryptogram reverberates the cryptogram hidden within the show's title sequence. Trivia *A clip of the episode was previewed at the 2014 CTN Animation Expo. One of the attendees there was able to detail what occurred in the clip, claiming: *This is the first episode to be listed with two alternate names. *This is the first episode to use a shortened version of the theme song. *Neither Grunkle Stan nor Soos appear in this episode, although Alex Hirsch is credited for voicing both. * This is the first full-length episode in which Stan does not appear at all. Cryptograms *The page section at the end of the episode says, "'5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-23-4-16-19-5-19-19-11-5 5-4-23-10-15-5-10-9-4-1-16-19-5-19-19-11-5'" which translates to "'Stan is not what he seems'''" when put though the combined cipher. ru:Тайна особняка Нортвестов Category:Season 2 episodes